


【忍迹】猫

by AtobeKeino



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeKeino/pseuds/AtobeKeino
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 25





	【忍迹】猫

忍足侑士在十九岁那年养了一只猫，接回来时两个月大，一只金渐层英短，生了一双水润的蓝瞳，听原主人说是家里的猫在发情期和外边的不知名的公猫生的，母猫因为得病了生下来后不久就死了，家里还有其他猫也顾及不到这只小崽子，就想替他找个好人收养了。  
和我挺像的。  
忍足想，然后给小猫起了名字，单名一个景字。  
景不像其他的英短那样不爱叫，事实上，只要忍足有空了他就会迈着小短腿到他跟前刨着他裤脚，这时候忍足就会将他捞起来，给他喂一点小奶猫可以食用的猫零食。  
忍足住的是学校宿舍，原本宿舍是不准学生在寝室养这些小动物的，但成效并不显著，忍足不止一次在宿舍楼内看见乱窜的鼠猫狗，更甚者还有一只绿鬣蜥。忍足觉得最温柔的莫过于隔壁医学院的白石藏之介，人家只养了小小一只独角仙，名曰卡布利艾露。  
忍足是孤儿院长大的，因为生的一副好皮相，人又聪明，从小到大不止一对夫妇指明想收养他，但他都给拒绝了，孤儿院那边也只能将他养到十八岁成年，将他送上大学后便不再管事。好在他有三个室友。  
忍足读的学校不算差，全国都能排上名号的，像他这样能读上大学的着实不多，所以他这几个室友的家境也意外的不错。室友听说了他的情况后，其中一个看着有点迷迷糊糊的立刻去商场给忍足换了一批新的洗漱用品，另外两个都被他那难得的精神劲儿给唬住了。长得最小的那个还拍着胸脯说忍足这几年的饭钱他向日岳人包了。  
忍足听了后只是笑着说：好啊。他当然没有真的让向日帮他买饭。  
猫是忍足用自己做兼职剩下的钱买的，这钱花掉了对他来说也只是好些天吃不了零嘴儿，而养猫必备的猫砂猫粮这些则是四人均摊了钱。  
“就当我们撸猫交给你的撸猫费了。”  
忍足还买了一个猫砂盆，还有一个猫爬架，平时查寝时就将东西给吊在窗台外边藏好，他们寝室的位置刚好是学校的角落，那一般没人经过。景到这个时候也不会叫，任凭忍足他们将他捂在一些角落里藏着。  
养猫是一个费钱的活，忍足说自己是“痛并快乐着”。  
看见景抱着毛线团缩在他的床上睡觉的样子自己也被治愈了。  
景三个月大时，当初给忍足买洗漱用品的芥川慈郎盯着猫看了许久，然后抬头问在寝室打联机的两人：“咱们给猫起的名字是不是随意了点？”  
那两人放下手机，先是对视了一下，又看看慈郎，再瞅了眼忍足床上盖着一块小毯子睡觉的景，最后将目光放在了刚下班回寝室的忍足身上：“慈郎嫌你给猫起名字太随意了，要求更名。”  
慈郎：？？？？？？  
四位猫爸爸开了第一次家庭会议。  
“简单点，keiko好了。”  
“景是男孩子啊你清醒一点。”  
“这么麻烦不如直接keiyuu。”  
“那我还keito呢！认真点！”  
“喂喂你们那是什么怪名字……”  
“我是不是该说叫keiroh？”  
“……”  
最终忍足定名为景吾。  
“不觉得这名字很符合景的自大气质吗？”  
三人一想到这猫平时在他们宿舍那副唯我独尊的大爷样，点头表示同意。  
景更名为景吾，忍足对他的称呼则从景变成了小景。  
“我怎么觉得改名之后他叫的更草率了？”向日托腮看着忍足拿着一根顶端吊了根线绑了一个玩具小蜻蜓的逗猫棒逗猫玩，对着旁边捧着手机给自己那位发简讯的宍户亮说道。  
既然有了名字，那么想一个姓氏也是自然而然的事了。  
芥川宍户向日三人面面相觑，而后转向忍足：“我们以为他姓忍足已经是一件众所周知的事了。”  
“说得好像白石那家伙的独角仙姓白石一样……”  
向日眨巴了两下眼睛，露出一副你村没网的表情：“虽然知道侑士你的意思，但是…白石的独角仙真的要改姓白石了，前两天我听不二幸村说那家伙想和他的卡布利艾露结婚。”  
慈郎举手表示同意：“听他妹妹说他对独角仙简直比新婚妻子还要亲。”  
“……”  
小猫更名为忍足景吾，这下真的世界核平了。  
忍足连续两周没有撸到猫不说，大半夜的还经常被猫勒醒，以往景只是喜欢在他身上踩奶，这下好了，抱着脖子就是勒。  
忍足觉得这简直让人摸不着头脑。  
直到半个月后某天忍足看见猫听见自己全名后那个炸毛样，忍足明白了：小景不喜欢跟着自己姓……  
“我觉得，还是换个名字吧。”  
又一次没睡好的忍足君向室友提议到。  
景吾成了迹部景吾。  
向日听见这个姓后只是拍了拍忍足的肩，“国家首富的姓，有志气。”  
但猫出乎意料的很喜欢，直接表现就是忍足多了一顶猫毛帽子，冬暖夏凉。  
猫养了差不多半年多了，几人发现猫发情期到了。  
一开始只是叫的比平时频繁了许多，亏得宿舍隔音好才没被宿管发现，几个第一次养猫的还不知道是咋回事，直到忍足看见他将隔壁化工系的菊丸英二养的金吉拉给压身下后……  
“猫发情很难受的，所以啊，绝育了对人对猫都好。”  
真正让忍足第二天就带着景吾去绝育的，是他起床后发现今天猫睡觉的位置是自己的裤衩，从大腿那钻进去后又在肚子上冒了一个小脑袋出来。忍足算是他们宿舍穿的最少最宽松的了，向日和芥川穿的是他俩一起买的连体睡衣，宍户穿的是普通的睡衣睡裤，而忍足直接一个宽松的彩虹条纹大花裤衩一套，直接被子裹着肚子就睡觉了，连内衣都不穿。  
忍足觉得再来上几次自己就成猫日的了。  
绝育这事是宍户和他一起去的，慈郎早上是不睡到饭点不起床，岳人倒是很想一起去，但他高数炸惨了被教授叫过去了。  
“你有什么感想？”宍户看迹部被医生抱进去后心里总觉得有种说不出的滋味。  
“体会到那些送老婆进产房的男人的心情了。”  
宍户觉得这个比喻莫名的真实。“你说咱俩是不是可以开始哭了。”  
“你觉得是你被绿了还是我被绿了还是这孩子是外面不知名的野猫的咱俩都被绿了？”  
这话题太危险了，还是掐断了好。  
景被抱出来时麻醉还没过，忍足和宍户看了眼那两颗猫蛋蛋和那坨毛后，沉默了一下，还是拿一个小盒子给装好了。  
“从今往后你就是一个女孩子了，要爱护自己懂吗？”忍足面色严肃地对着笼子里躺着的迹部说，猫听了后伸着爪子想挠人，摇摇晃晃的立不稳又摔了回去，宍户听见了只想锤他。  
“蛋没了。但那个还在的。”  
两人提着猫笼子回来时岳人还没回来，慈郎已经醒了，坐在床上吃着他每周都会屯的pocky饼干。  
宍户照着医生的指示给景吾套上了圈，慈郎目光略微呆滞的看着景跟个吸尘器一样到处乱窜，问：我是不是错过了什么？  
景变得没以前那样爱叫了，忍足一度以为他被附近的英短美短同化成了哑猫。  
这事过后也快放假了，其他三人都进入了地狱模式，猫自然也只有忍足一个人管了，忍足平时听课挺认真的，不用加入他们的学习大队。  
“我们去找英二的大五郎玩好不好？”  
“喵~”不好。  
忍足遭到了暴击，景以前的叫声其实挺硬气的，一听就是一个男孩子，这会听着软软糯糯的简直让人想rua两下。  
这么可爱那还是只叫给我听算了。  
忍足的暑假是受白石的邀请去了关西看焰火大会。  
那天晚上忍足穿了白石给他找的浴衣，踩着对他来说十分陌生的木屐走在街上，景就缩在他怀里，披了一件背后印着一个大大的祭的小衣服，不一会碰上了另几个校友，都是白石的同学，其中一个染了浅丁子茶色头发的男生说他想抱抱猫，忍足记得他养了很大一条绿鬣蜥，岳人他们一般直接叫他谦也。  
谦也托着猫的前肢，手在猫屁股那一兜就将景抱了过去，一向讨厌忍足寝室外的人抱他的景出乎意料的没有反抗，而是伸出舌头舔了舔谦也的手指。  
“喂喂…明明前天还凶我…不带这样区别对待的啊。”千岁挠头。  
“千里啊，全医学院认识你的人都知道你不被猫喜欢，放弃吧。”  
忍足没多说话，他只是站在谦也旁边看。几个月前，化工的那位出了名的招猫喜欢的海堂薰也没能抱成，只是景没凶他。  
“话说，谦也你和这位侑士君长的有点像啊！”  
“嗯？”  
裕次又凑近了些，指着忍足和谦也的眼睛，“尤其是你们的眼睛，简直就是一个模子里刻出来的，面部线条也有些相似。”  
“真的长的很像。”其他几人也仔细看了下。  
忍足看了眼谦也的那双眼睛，和自己一样的紫罗兰色眼瞳，那额前的碎发竟隐约有些墨蓝的光泽……  
“不可能的啦，侑士是神奈川人，我家却是土生土长的关西人啊，就连我的伯父伯母也是…巧合啦巧合！”  
忍足忽然没有看烟火的兴趣了，他隐约有些说不上来的失落。  
“白石，谦也的全名是什么？”  
“谦也姓忍足，忍足谦也。”  
.  
今天是景吾的一岁生日，十月四日。  
“咱们居然养了快一年的猫了，有点不真实。”向日手上拆着前两天刚买的快递，眼睛却盯着那边捣鼓猫罐头的忍足。  
“那可不是，话说不二他们寝室的那位手冢国光好像也要过生日了。”  
“还有心理学院的虎次郎，他两天前的生日。”  
“说起来侑士不也是下周的生日吗？跟他们一起过啊。”  
“这是什么十月生日大聚会吗？”忍足指了指自己，他手上还拿着一条营养膏，景吾咬着包装在那吃。  
“幸村在附近的一家寿司店订了一个包间，人就叫了以前就认识的同学朋友，除了我们寝室和他们寝室外就只有几个人，都是平时和你也玩的不错的，放心啦。”  
我只是有种被卖了的感觉啊……  
忍足到了包间才发现这个是以庆祝迹部一周岁已经大五郎被接回来一周年为主题的生日会，还有一个人提了一个双层的蛋糕在忍足他们后面进来，那人是物理系的真田弦一郎，他后面还有一个抱着饮料的卷发男生，宍户说那是真田和幸村以前的学弟，现在也在物理系，叫切原赤也。  
等人到齐后忍足发现果真都是认识的人，除了他们两个寝室八个人外，就只有心理系的佐伯，化工的菊丸，物理系的真田和切原，以及社科的观月初。  
“诶？周助竟然没叫裕太，真少见。”  
“大人的聚会小孩子就不要参加了啊。”  
忍足想说我和切原也是小孩子我们能不能到一旁的小桌子上吃饭。  
大五郎现在意外的不排斥景吾，景吾看见她也走过去舔舔她头顶的毛。  
“我以为大五郎她作为一个女汉子在遭到那么严重的非礼应该会凶小景……”  
“这个房间只有他俩相依为命了，再也没有其他猫了。”  
“咦我以为英二你是大猫来着。”  
“我觉得不行。”  
几人点了一小份没有加任何调料的三文鱼，装在两个翠绿荷叶边的碟子里给两只猫吃了，忍足在上面抹了点金枪鱼罐头和肉泥。  
忍足终于知道为什么不二这个究极弟控今天不带弟弟了。  
他刚吃完最后一口刺身就被身旁的向日拿蛋糕糊了一脸，手冢和佐伯受到了同样的待遇，只是动手的人成了不二和幸村。  
“没有蛋糕大战的生日是不完整的。”  
难怪真田刚切开蛋糕时忍足还疑心这蛋糕奶油咋这么厚。  
注入灵魂，让人上头。  
忍足其实并不想年纪轻轻就早逝，但今晚这么折腾下来，景和大五郎身上都糊满了奶油，这会干了都粘一起了，不洗不行。  
大五郎还好，菊丸说她性格一向温顺，对水也没那么的排斥。  
但忍足觉得洗一只迹部简直是要他的狼命。  
众所周知猫是流体。在景吾第十三次以匪夷所思的姿势从忍足怀里流到地上后，忍足撒手不干了。  
管他猫猫狗狗自生自灭去吧。  
“嗯……？”慈郎看见忍足的脸盆里装了满满一盆猫，被水泡着。  
“侑士，迹部他好像根本不怕水。”  
忍足松了口气，但在他伸出手准备给猫上沐浴露时，猫突然跳出来并甩了他一身水，忍足看见景在那瞬间嘴角上扬。  
“喵。”  
……你刚刚是不是在嘲笑我？  
今年的新年是他和迹部一起度过的第二个新年。  
放假前谦也说想让忍足陪他回家一趟，忍足微笑着拒绝了，“替我向令尊问好。”  
忍足今年也是在孤儿院陪那些小孩子过年，他其实很受这些小孩子喜欢，其中有几个十三四岁的孩子甚至可以说是忍足带大的。  
新年第一天忍足和室友去了神社参拜。  
就在忍足双手合十祈愿的当儿，被他放在地上的景也歪了歪脑袋，也学着他那样后肢着地前肢伸起来，合在一起，乍一看也是在祈愿。  
喵。希望他幸福。  
新年一过，也意味着忍足他们即将踏入大四，要开始准备实习了。  
忍足他们寝室四人都是金融系，但忍足学的是经管这块的。  
忍足最终找到的实习地点是迹部财团旗下的一家子公司，忍足没觉得这有多巧合，毕竟人家也是一个大财团，子公司自然多了点。  
慈郎和岳人和他一样进了一家子公司，而宍户则是去了一家外企。  
四人一忙起来，养猫这事便有些忙不过来了。  
“让海堂帮我们喂猫吧……”向日提议到，听说菊丸这两天也是他在喂。  
“他会很乐意做一个铲屎官的对吧？”  
海堂被一群学长予以了见习铲屎官的重任，他的吸猫体质没有让他们失望，当天就和两只猫混熟了。  
“虽然海堂平时看着凶巴巴的，但实际上是一个很温柔的人啊。”忍足说。  
只是我们觉得他简直自己都快变成猫了啊。  
其他四人觉得那两猫一人之间的相处模式简直就是穿一条裤衩的兄弟，他们的亲爸身份不保。  
“话不能这么说。”忍足道，“难道你给你老婆请了男佣你就被绿了？”  
有道理，但这是亲孩子不是老婆啊喂！  
“侑士现在神志不清，被学习和生活压榨的不成样子了。”向日语。  
忍足最终的实习以优等过了。  
时间也快毕业了。  
景也成了一只强健的成年猫。  
“这么快就两年了。”  
“一想到当成那么小一只的家伙现在成了一只猪，就觉得一点真实感也没有了。”  
其他三人从来没有问过这只大家一起养了两年多的猫最后归谁，他们也不需要问。  
对他们来说，景只能算是他们众多亲人中的一个，而对忍足侑士来说，迹部景吾是他现在所能触及到的唯一的亲人。  
虽然他只是一只猫，但他却将自己只有十多年的生命交给了他。  
忍足不是没有想过和谦也一起继续探讨一下两人间那一丝或有或无的血缘关系，白石也曾问过他，你会和谦也回忍足本家吗？  
会回去吗？忍足自己也不知道。  
“我不知道他们是不是出了什么事，我也不知道自己是被遗弃了还是怎么回事，但我从记事起身边就只有孤儿院的影子，我看不见那些所谓的家人。孤儿院是我记忆里唯一的家，是院长他们将我养大的，我喜欢这里，我哪也不会去。”  
喵。  
.  
毕业后忍足去了迹部财团在日本的总部，不知道是不是应了向日当年的那口毒奶，导致他现在和迹部这个姓氏特别有缘。  
头一个月的房租是找院长借钱租的，屋主是一个很和善的阿姨，房子虽然不算大，只有一室一厅，但允许养猫，房租也便宜。  
忍足会在早上离开时就将今天的猫粮全部倒进碗里，放在桌上。他现在加班是常有的事如果像以前那样喂猫估计会饿着景吾。  
景吾似乎更通人性了，他会将满满一碗猫粮分成三份吃完，在吃完早餐后从门下的那个小门里钻出，而后在街上跑过几站公交路线，最终立在那栋大厦下，跳上附近的石台，开始补觉。  
他在等忍足下班。  
如果在大街上的人流由拥挤又变得稀疏，忍足却还没出来的话，他就会自己走回家，吃饱后便跳上沙发，踩了踩，蜷在上面，静候忍足回家。  
忍足25岁那年也算真正站稳了脚跟，能给自己攒钱买房了。  
景吾逐渐步入中年。  
忍足一直知道猫和人的寿命相差甚远，但亲眼看见以往活泼好动的景现在只想缩在软垫子上，不再玩那些他以前很喜欢的小玩具，又是另一种感受了。  
“我一直不敢相信小景已经是一只快六岁的猫了。”  
以前的那些同学每个月或者几个月还会来一次聚会，忍足也每每带猫出席。  
忍足买下他的第一间公寓时，景已经走完了大半的猫生。  
“呐，小景，这就是我们以后的新家了，睁眼看看吧。”  
那年忍足二十八岁，迹部九岁。  
迹部身上灿金的毛发早已失去了当年的光泽，水润的蓝宝石瞳孔也已逐渐灰白，他睁开眼看了下整体成原木色的新家，轻轻的叫了一声，蹭了蹭忍足的手心，一如他刚来时那样。  
“喵。”希望以后能有更好的猫陪伴你。  
迹部已经不再好动，他只是蜷在客厅的那张垫子上，蜷在那扇落地窗前，闭上眼感受着太阳东升西落，感受昼夜冷暖交替，日月星辰变迁。  
他会在吃饭的时候缓缓挪步到椅子旁，轻声叫着让忍足将他抱上去一起用餐。  
他会在忍足下班回家后，轻声叫着，仿佛在说欢迎回家。  
他会在忍足入睡时轻声叫着，道上一句晚安。  
他会在忍足第二天起床后轻声叫着，舔舔他的手指，让他不要担心，一切安好。  
“喵。”今天的阳光也很美好。  
忍足有一天下班后没有看见迹部。  
听说猫在死之前会找一个不被主人发现的角落里等待死神降临，因为他们怕主人伤心。  
忍足是在公寓楼下的玫瑰丛后找到他的。  
他似乎看见了忍足到来，但他已经睁不开那双眼睛。  
他的皮毛已经失去了光泽，已是垂暮的老人。  
他还在叫着，他想像刚开始那会挠着忍足的裤脚，只为了一点猫零食。  
喵。我也算是一直好猫了吧。  
喵。其实我也很不想离开呐。  
喵。你也有其他的亲人，别不开心了。  
喵。能遇见你，真开心呐……  
.  
“啊…对不起……”忍足似乎注意到自己身边坐了一个人。  
“没事，是想到了不好的回忆吗？”  
旁边的那个人开口了，是个男人。  
“我的猫昨天老了。”  
“是吗……”  
许久，那个男人又开口道:“十八岁那年，我从小养到大的边牧死了。”  
忍足抬头，身旁是一个有着外国人相貌的男人，金发，生着一双水润的蓝瞳，眼角有一颗泪痣。  
“我从三岁那年开始养狗，他的生日是十月十五日，是一只公狗。”  
“他很喜欢吃日本的章鱼烧。”  
“他喜欢听一些古典音乐，尤其是昭和时代的乐曲。”  
“他刚出生便没了父母。”  
“他有着很奇特的墨蓝的毛发。”  
“他叫忍足侑士，一个日本名字。”  
.  
“我的猫叫迹部景吾。”


End file.
